A Ten Tailed Silver Dragon: Reloaded
by WarriorAngelN7
Summary: After their battle, and subsequent sealing, Luna and Nightmare Moon find themselves in the company of a very odd man, a man named Naruto. Naruto in Equestria fic, OOC Naruto, OP Main Characters.


_**I Dont Own Naruto, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

The moon covered the sun, casting the world underneath into a darkness that was broken only by the hellish halo of light escaping from behind the moons oppressive presence. The citizens looked up to the once beautiful sky in confusion and fear. Was this a sign of the end times? A distant thunder rolls from the Everfree forest, yet there wasn't a cloud to be seen. This thunder came from no storm, but a fight the likes of which hadn't been seen for centuries; One that would leave its mark on the landscape for years to come. A fight that much like other was bred in loneliness aggravated in jealousy and thrived in madness of one thought abandoned. Every fight has a victor, and this one was no different. Every battle, no matter how hard fought would always end in tragedy.

Fortunately this isn't the end, but the beginning; the beginning of an Epic that would take another thousand years to come to pass. But not unlike the beat of a butterfly's wings can sew the destruction of cities, the outcome of this battle causes ripples that will alter all that comes after; Ripples that will be felt for years to come.

In the moon a man slumbered, his world long gone. A forgotten chapter in the history of this ancient universe that he called home. His peaceful slumber was interrupted by a massive blast of energy, the effects of which were unknown until something impacted his moon. His senses reached out to the energy he felt linger here. He was surprised to find a very powerful seal, the likes of which he had not felt in a long time. A small smile came to his lips as he probed the seal, it was undoubtedly chakra. He felt a pulse of energy attack the seal but it was not enough to even scratch it. More and more force was used in each subsequent pulse.

He got up from his bed; the thing seemed to have been sewn from the rock of the moon...and was about as comfortable too. Stretching he was grateful for his body and all its little benefits. He stepped out of the shadows on his little space rock and grinned as he could feel the warmth of the sun's rays, a pleasant 260 degrees Fahrenheit. He took one look behind him and was once again awed by the beauty of the stars twinkling in the distance. Every time he woke up they were a little different and its sheer vastness reminded him that he was just a speck in this universe...it was humbling. Another ripple of energy rushed past him, disturbing the powdery surface of the moon, erasing his previous footsteps. He let out a sigh, a feat in a near vacuum. There always seemed to be something that ruined the moment wasn't there? He turned towards the seal and began to walk. He had all the time in the world, and whoever it was making the fuss wasn't going anywhere.

Nightmare Moon hammered at the barrier with her magic, her hands, and her feet. The only thing she had to show for it was a large crack in her Invictus that gave her pause, and a much fouler mood than before. She sat on the hard surface of the creator she had made, yet another thing that infuriated her so. She grabbed a pebble and threw it at the invisible wall that was keeping her prisoner...and the pebble passed through like there was nothing there. It would seem that she was the only thing being kept here. She closed her eyes, letting the potent magic of this place fill her and repair her ring. It was strangely relaxing; she had never felt this kind of natural magic before, not even the tree of harmony seemed to generate such potent energy. While the energy filled her vessel the minds within began to war with each other.

This was the first time since the battle that the two had the time to think. To act as individuals rather than a twisted mockery of a whole.

"We should have waited..." A calm, assured, and collected voice spoke out in the darkness of the shared mindscape.

"If we had, then sister would have had more time to prepare." A more emotionally charged voice interrupted.

"And then we would have had no chance..." Scoffing, the first voice gained a form, a succubus, wrapped in veils of shadow and stars that seemed to wrap around her every curve. Her very hair waved in the air like she was submerged in water, the very cosmos seemed to be on display inside.

"We could have sought out help Luna, we could have raised an army to defeat that wretch once and for all!" she said, circling the form of a princess, short blue hair left to dangle around her neck as the armor of a knight protected her vitals. And she was a beauty, much like the other. But a frown marred her face, her blue eyes snapping open and glared into the shade above her.

"But no, instead we fight her one on one, just like she wanted… if you had listened to me before transforming we wouldn't be in this mess…" Luna's eyes narrowed and she shot to her feet, an accusatory finger pointing at the shade.

"Silence your tongue, you know nothing of what I went through before you came into being within my mind!" she shouted but the shade did little to react, in fact she got closer and used her superior height to her advantage to make Luna feel small.

"I was born into this world because you were too weak to handle your own emotions… because you couldn't, I was filled with nothing but hate and malice for years…" the shade said and glared daggers right back into Luna.

Meanwhile outside of their mind, the man comes to a stop, having found the newly made crater in his moon. He passed through the edge with ease, though a shiver ran down his spine as he did. He walked towards the downed figure and made a stone chair weave itself from the rock under them...and he waited. But he seemed more amused by her form than anything else. It reminded him of simpler times. He saw the scrunched up look on her face and was curious as she didn't seem asleep...he tapped her forehead, letting himself in.

The situation in the mindscape escalated as soon as the man entered, neither noticing him as he sat off to the side to observe.

The shade easily dodged a punch that would have blown her into astral dust if it had connected.

"You were always so hot headed Luna…" she said before shifting into a cloud of magical energy, using the fluidity to dodge several lightning fast strikes from Luna's swords.

"Getting drawn into fights because you can't contain yourself." some of the magic separated off the shade only to turn into spears that lashed out at the lunar princess. She didn't bother to dodge, instead using her blades so parry and block the incoming strikes.

"You will pay dearly for every word that leaves your mouth demon." Luna cursed through clenched teeth. Her wings snapped into existence, crackling with energy as she flew into the air, energy gathering in the tip of her sword.

"Crescent Moon." she said and slashed her sword down. The energy that was stored in it flew forward. The edge of the energy was mere feet away from the shade before it threw up a barrier, deflecting the energy off. An edge caught her still and it cut a shallow ridge in her cheek. Blood seeped from the wound, outside the mindscape a cut appeared on nightmare moon's cheek. Raw magical energy crackled around the shade for a moment before the wound healed. Her slit eyes trained onto Luna, hate beginning to bubble through her impassiveness.

"Oh, I will pay? You have not fought for anything in your life. While I have needed to pander to your every whim to keep you from trying to destroy me...well guess what?" she said and the magical build up reached epic proportions.

"I'm here now… and I'm never going to leave!" she said and teleported. Luna looked around for the shade only to be hit, point blank, by a blast that could have leveled a city. She was sent flying into the ground where the shade appeared above her focusing the energy into one hand, lightning crackled in her palm before she thrust her hand forward.

"Maximize Magic: True Lightning" A thin band energy turned black and leapt from the palm of her hand to Luna's she was about to laugh before not a moment later the air turned ten times hotter than the sun, the lightning that had just leapt from the shades fingertips had no natural rival.

When the dust settled and Luna was revealed once more her armor had melted and she was badly burned. She was gasping and coughing like she had lost a lung...and that was because a hole could be seen through her right breastplate. The attack had gone right through her enchanted armor.

"N-New Moon" she coughed before her body glowed, the damage seeming to reverse before the shades eyes until she was back to normal. The two of them looked at the other their built up anger and aggression having someplace to finally be pushed onto.

Outside the damage was piling up on the body, but neither of them cared. They screamed and charged each other. Ready to kill…

**Crunch**

They both paused in their battle, looking around frantically for whatever could have made that sound. Each thinking it was some trick by their opponent.

**Crunch**

It was the shades eyes that finally saw him. The man was sitting off to the side, the trench caused by Luna's first attack mere inches from him, but he looked entertained. A tub of popcorn in his hand as he watched Luna look over at him as well.

"Oh, don't mind me...I'm just here to watch…" he said and took another mouthful of popcorn. When they continued to stare at him he looked at them then down to his popcorn...and then back up to them. Putting the hand that held the tub out to them he offered them some.

"Popcorn?" he asked and promptly exploded by the combined might of Luna and the Shade. The blast wave they made ruffled each other's hair before they turned back to each other.

"Illusions, Luna? I thought that was 'the lowest form of magic'" she said before Luna growled.

"Stay your tongue or lose it cur." the shade mockingly held her hand to her mouth.

"Oh~ you think you could take it from me if your tried? I already told you lu-"

"That wasn't very nice...you know how long it took to imagine the perfect bowl of popcorn after not having it for so long?" The man interrupted before dusting himself off.

"I wonder what I did to deserve such harshness?" he said to himself, turning to them he seemed to disappear only to be found holding Luna's hand by her wrist, he was staring intently at her Invictus.

"Well well well what do we have here?" He said as Luna tried to pull her hand away to no effect. His eyes turned to the shade and they light up before he seemingly disappeared from Luna's side and a moment later was intently looking at every spot and star in the shades hair.

"How interesting, you girls are the first person I have met, in...Well a long time, that have even had the ability to use chakra… yet…" He disappeared again and they both felt a tugging on their hands before their rings were gone.

Their powers lost to them they looked at this man with a surge of panic. Who was he?!

"You can't use it without amplifiers...hmm very adaptive and interesting…" he said and looked back at the two of them. A smile on his face. He held out his hands and reached them out to each of them their rings in each of his palms.

"I think I'll keep these until you two can get along…" he said and closed his hands just as they reached to retrieve their rings.

"Now...why don't you girls tell me about yourselves?" they looked at each other, scowling, and then back at him.

"What do you want to know?" they asked in unison. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…how about we start with introductions? My name is Naruto"

 _ **A.N.**_

Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of the remake. I know its later then I said it would be but there were issues with my school that took precedence over writing. Im already working on the next chapter so I hope this one goes over well. I have one Beta reader right now so if anyone else wants a seek preview just P.M. me and ask to be my second (or possibly third) reader.

Im also thinking of making another Fanfiction if anyone wants to hear out my ideas

^-^ have a good one.


End file.
